


Oh, but our love won't be monochrome.

by gabewhale



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Soulmate AU, soulmate- colors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewhale/pseuds/gabewhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate. I had to, it came to me. Not sure where I'm going with this, or if I'll even continue. Enjoy! [Edited.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, but our love won't be monochrome.

When people think of black and white, they think of old movies, and old television shows. Or maybe they think of those depressing black and white photos with some deep quote splayed across it. Monochrome can feel nostalgic, can twist your emotions and make you long for something that's been lost. But when you're born into a world that's entirely black and white you're left feeling dull and lifeless.

At least, that's how Kyoya Ootori felt.

A world without color. That sentence alone is odd enough. But what's really odd is all of the crap that's spewed at you from the day you're born. That to see colors, you have to find your soulmate.

Kyoya hadn't found his soulmate yet.

He was only fourteen. 

Fourteen, and most definitely not in love, or even close. Nor was it his top priority. He would never waste time on such a frivolous endeavour. Kyoya would leave that up to the rest of the world. He seemed to be doing fine without the colors. Without the reds, the blues, or the greens. Whatever those were. 

No, he'd waste no such time on finding a soulmate. His current, and only, engagement was to his studies. To making sure he was working hard enough to grasp his father's attention, even for just a moment. Colors didn't matter when you were the third son in line.

Try as he did, his goal still felt unattainable. Impossible. He had two older brothers, perfectly capable of being the heir to the Ootori estate. Both had top-notch credentials. Oh yes, and they were also older than he was, therefore, closer than he'd ever be able to get. Or so he felt.

Some days he wondered why he had even tried so hard? He would always be the third son. He would always be drowning underneath the water, never to reach the surface. Each day that passed was just another reminder of how farther away he was from achieving his dream.

A useless dream, at that. His father had even said it himself, that his brothers had already achieved what he had. Only proving that whatever he was doing wasn't anything impressive. And yet, he did say that in order to pique his interest he'd have to try something different, better. His chances were slim. As slim as the chances of finding his soulmate were.

And then there was Fuyumi. His doting older sister whom he favored out of everyone else in the family. Who pitied him on days where he felt, and looked, extremely exhausted. Stared at him like he was a small child who needed protection, trying to comfort him by telling him that there was no need to stress himself out over trying to be successor. His brothers had that in the bag, he could relax. But Fuyumi just didn't understand. None of that was comforting in the slightest. Being successor was his dream, a goal he'd been working up to his entire life. 

Knowing that your existence was useless was never a soothing thought. Where was his place in this world? How could someone this ambitious possibly work under the watchful eye of his older brothers? He wasn't going to accept that fate. Unfortunately, a small part of him already had.

One night, Kyoya found himself up late, researching for a paper that was probably due next month. Kyoya knew he should've been proud of himself for being ahead of the class. Who wouldn't take pride in being top student and class president? Then again, it was something both of his brothers had done, he reminded himself. His brothers had already been in his position. So how could he possibly take pride in something his brothers had already accomplished?

He was ip late at night, when school was in a few hours, researching for a paper he could put off until next evening. He had time, and yet he chose to do it now. 

What point was he trying to prove? Oh right, that he could just as good as his brothers, even better.

Kyoya rubbed at his eyes, they stung from the lack of sleep. He clicked through a couple of more tabs before he decided that he could wait another night to prove a point to his father. Right now, he needed the rest. He shut his laptop, and set it down on his nightstand to charge; settling underneath the covers to stare at the high ceiling above him.

He had been right in the middle of removing his glasses when he began to think about some important news his father had informed him of. Something about meeting some foreign exchange student from France. Some fortunate heir of to a business that belonged to a friend of his. Yoshio had explained to Kyoya that becoming friends with this guy could be beneficial for both parties.

What was his name? Takuni? No, that wasn't right. Tanaki? Not that either. 

Tamaki. Tamaki Suoh. That's right.

Kyoya decided that he'd need to research this Tamaki Suoh. He needed to know something about this guy before he met him. He adjusted his glasses, sat up, grabbed his laptop, and began a new research.

A few headlines came up, he read the articles that stated Tamaki was the illegitimate heir to the Suoh company. His father had relations with a woman of lower class, and since he hadn't remarried, Tamaki was of course taken under his wing. Lucky guy. One day you're some middle class kid gallivanting around France, and the next, you're in Japan, awaiting to be heir to a very successful business.

Kyoya envied him.

He narrowed his eyes at the picture he'd pulled up of the half-blooded bastard, jaw clenching the longer he stared. After a few seconds longer he close the laptop with a snap, removed his glasses, and curled up against his mattress. He figured he'd done enough research for the night and should get some more sleep before the eye-bags got worse.

He couldn't have possibly have known the outcome the day would bring. But he rested better not knowing what the near future had in store for him.

When morning came, nothing felt out of the ordinary. The world was still black and white, and Kyoya still felt just as apathetic about everything as he normally had. 

His life was still pretty much meaningless, and just about as dull as the monochrome world he was subjected to. And still, he masqueraded around like he was happy with his life. He smiled at everyone who greeted him. He pretended to care about his classmates lives, their views, and opinions. Only because he knew that pleasing them was rewarding.

You see, gaining their trust meant that he'd be invited to extravagant parties where he'd get to meet the parents of his peers and earn their approval. They see him for his worth. Or at least they would, up until they would suddenly remember that he's only the third son.

However today's routine was different. He came into class that morning only to be immediately whisked away with the vice president of their class. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be meeting Tamaki Suoh today.

He was told to be polite. Told to smile, to greet, to be formal, and accommodating. All of which Kyoya was very sufficient at. None of that would be a problem. 

Both him, and vice class president, Ayame was her name, were led into an office of sorts to welcome the new student.

Nothing out of the ordinary at first. Well, not unless you counted Tamaki's clearly foreign personality, and how he nearly charmed Ayame to death. Frenchmen mannerisms were odd. But he didn't dare speak out against it, because Ayame seemed to be enjoying the smooth, almost silk-like tone of Tamaki's voice, and how he pressed a kiss to her hand and called her beautiful. Her complexion was significantly darker around her cheeks and Kyoya quirked an eyebrow at her giggling. 

This Tamaki Suoh seemed nothing like that photo he'd glared at last night. That Tamaki Suoh was a sad-looking fellow, while this Tamaki Suoh had a bright smile and light hair that seemed to glow.

Kyoya was then pulled out of his thoughts, and his state of surprise when Tamaki extended his hand out towards him.

“I'm Tamaki Suoh, it's a pleasure to meet you.” His grin was almost blinding.

Kyoya hesitated to reach out and grasp his hand, he got to it eventually, but not before smiling politely, of course. The hand he took was warm, gentle, and something very strange had happened as he blinked his eyes.

He'd shaken Tamaki's hand, and the world seemed to brighten, almost. In the moments before he'd taken Tamaki's hand the world was plain, and dull. Now suddenly, the world was colorful, and lively. There were so many colors that were blending together harmoniously all around him.

Kyoya was certain that Tamaki had just discovered this new world too, judging by the taller boy's audible gasp. He noticed that his skin tone was just a tad lighter than Tamaki's. And Tamaki's hair was a color he hadn't learned the name of yet, but it was just as blinding as his smile.

He slowly glanced around the room, a room that was previously monochrome, and was now vividly colored. How the hell was this even possible? He asked himself, steadily realizing and having to come to terms with the fact that he had just found his soulmate. 

His soulmate, who just so happened to be the half-blooded bastard in front of him who was staring at him in awe, and excitement? 

And he would be lying to himself if he hadn't thought that the color of Tamaki's eyes were the most beautiful out of all of the brand new ones he'd just recently taken in.

His soulmate was a bright, and vigorous, half french, half japanese boy. What an intriguing notion.


End file.
